The Aftermath
by Hopelessromantic237
Summary: Stydia pregnant. Mostly fluff. Set after college.
1. Chapter 1

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I mean…not now. What am I going to do? How will I tell him? We aren't married. We've barely spoken since high school… God! It was just drunk, wedding sex. What am I going to do? " The internal dialogue played as she hunched by the toilet staring, dumbfounded at the white stick. Eventually she gathered her composure, at least enough to dial the phone.

" Hey, Lydia. What's up?" Stiles beamed into the phone. No response. Silence. Dead silence. Dead silence; interrupted by an outburst of emotion, followed by an equally abrupt disconnect. Stiles grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door. He found her almost catatonic in the bathroom. She glared at the stick. His eyes drew to her and his jaw fell simultaneously, completely disregarding the pregnancy test lying right across from her. As if on instinct, he picked her up bridal style, her head snuggled into his neck, and carried her to the bed. But, immediately on contact with her pillow, the tear gates exploded like a bomb demolishing a dam. Stiles wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame into his body, rocking her back and forth, rocking her to sleep.

She awoke in his arms and glanced up at his worry-stricken expression and her hands clenching his tearstained shirt. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, breaking the hours of silence. Lydia cathartically removed herself from Stiles' grasp, squeezing his hand, guiding him to the bathroom where the pregnancy test lied. She looked up at him, full of guilt, and began releasing her hand. Quicker than a reflex, Stiles grabbed hand and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay" he cooed, stroking her hair.

His eyes watered as he became overwhelmed with guilt, holding the love of his life in his arms. Despite not talking for four years, he knew that the baby was his. He had caused her this pain. This was his fault.

"Everything is going to be okay" he repeated, pulling her into his body.

"I'm so sorry" Lydia stifled between tears.

Stiles pulled her off his body grasping her arms gently, holding her away from him.

"This is not your fault. Look, I know the timing is not ideal. But, when has anything in our life gone perfectly according to plan. On our first date you ended up in the hospital. The first time I saw you naked, I found you after Peter Hale possessed you to run through the woods for three days. The first time we kissed, you stopped a nogistune-induced panic attack. Our timing sucks. Our plans don't work. But, somehow we managed to make a new life. Despite all the death around us, we managed to make a baby. This is our baby, and if you think even for a second that you are going through this alone, despite the apparent one parent policy in Beacon Hills, you must be out of your mind, because Lydia Martin, you are the love of my life. I know I said we'd date other people at college but, it was always you, since the third grade it has always been you. I love you." Stiles moved his hand gently placing it on her stomach. "And, I love our baby." Both of them, with tears in their eyes, looked at each other, and then they kissed, passionately. And in that moment the world stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day After

He awoke buried in her strawberry blond locks and her head nestled in his chest. He never slept without his pillow before, even when he left for college… Yeah there had been other girls but when he slept with them he never actually fell asleep, yet he had slept the entire night. He knew why, she completed him. He glanced down at the angel lying on his chest, stroking her thick locks, completely at peace with the world. She looked so perfect while she slept. She was always stunning in his eyes but when she was sleeping it was an entirely different kind of beautiful. She wasn't a banshee, she didn't have the pain weighing on her from all they had lost, she had an enchanting calm to her, and he could stay in that moment forever. Lydia began to stir awake.

" Hey" she whispered raspily as she rubbed her eyes awake and smiled. She was in love with him; she never stopped. When she was with him there weren't voices and whispers in her head, there wasn't the lurking feeling of death, there was stillness and a calamity. It was like she had found this inner peace that she didn't even know she needed. She felt safe, something she hadn't felt since the bite.

"Good Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby in your arms." She joked.

"I'm glad both my babies slept well." He replied with a smile wider than California.

"Don't get mad. But, I booked us an appointment with OB for today at noon."

"And why would I be mad?" she asked Stiles.

"Ummm… because afterwards I asked Scott to join us for lunch. And, we've haven't talked about telling people yet, but he' my best friend and I can't keep this from him." He said apologetically.

"Well, I'm not mad. And, we couldn't really keep this from him anyway. He would be able to hear the baby, anyway. But, we have to start getting ready now if we want to get there on time."

"Hey, hold on a minute." Stiles exclaimed, pulling her tighter into his body while Lydia fights her way out of his grasp.

"Stiles, I need to start getting ready."

"I know, but not until I properly tell you good morning." Stiles leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow." She says as Stiles releases her head. "That was the best good morning ever" she beamed.

"Well, someone's being selfish, you aren't the only one I have to greet." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, really. Do you have some secret stash of girls that you wake up everyday." Lydia replied offended.

"No. Hopefully, I have one more though." Stiles reached down at Lydia's shirt and gently pulls it up, placing his warm hand on her cool abdomen.

"Good morning, little one. I think we made mommy jealous." He said as he kissed way up her abdomen.

"Stiles." She giggled. "We are never going to make it to our appointment on time if you keep going." Lydia said, finally getting up.

"Fine, I'll go make breakfast."

He waited for her to go to the bathroom and reached for his jacket. He had been walking around with, since he had returned to Beacon Hills. He opened the box from his jacket pocket and took it with him to the kitchen.

After Lydia had finished showering, she approached the kitchen, and immediately ran back to the bathroom, followed by Stiles. "Morning sickness, great" she thought. Stiles grabbed her hair, and rubbed circles in her back, knowing that was all he could do for her at the moment. He hated seeing her like this. When she finished, she leaned back into Stiles chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, just part of the deal." Lydia replies shrugging it off.

"Okay, let's try this whole breakfast thing, again, shall we." She said as she got to her feet, reaching her hand out for Stiles.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles. You did this for me?" she exclaimed, surprised with the array of food that was laid out in her breakfast nook. She let go of his hand as she approached the food. Stiles, following her, suddenly dropped to one knee as she approached the pancakes.

"I'm not doing this because you are pregnant, that's just makes it even more perfect. I have loved you since the third grade. We have literally been from hell and back together. I am doing this because I am tired of holding on to it since high school. I have wanted to marry you since senior year, but we broke up. So, I promised myself if we ever made it back to each other, I would finally work up the courage to get down on one knee and ask… ' _Will you, Lydia Martin, do me the greatest honor and be my wife?' "_ he said as he held out one hand with the ring.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful… Yes, a million times yes." She exclaimed as Stiles slipped the ring on her finger.

"How'd did you afford this in high school, I mean it's beautiful." She asked.

"Well, it was my grandma's first and then my mom's. I asked my dad for it before graduation and then after we broke up, he told me to keep it if we ever found our way back to each other."


	3. Chapter 3

The appointment.

"Hey, babe it's almost time to go!" Stiles yelled across the house.

"I know. I know. I'm almost done." Lydia shouted.

"You said that half an hour ago." He replies exasperated.

"Okay, I'm coming." Lydia hollers running to the kitchen.

"You ready?" he teases.

"Let's just go already." Lydia says as they get into Stiles' jeep.

"I called Melissa ahead of time and she booked us the appointment."

"Wait, you told Scott's mom?"

"She's a nurse, yes I told her. She got us in with the best OB in the hospital."

"I understand, it's just that we haven't told Scott yet, or our parents, I'm just worried. I mean your dad is the sheriff."

"Lydia, my father is nothing to worry about."

"It's not just that though. I mean the timing is just bad. And it's so unexpected. We aren't even really in a relationship. We are. I don't know… it's all really sudden that's all."

Stiles reaches over and grabs her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you even say that? We just graduated. Where are we going to live?"

"Lydia, calm down. I mean it, stressing yourself out isn't good for you or the baby. Look, you have a house, remember. And you already have a great job doing research."

"I know, but are you going to move in with me. And I can't work after I have the baby. What are we going to do? Do you have a job, yet?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, yet. I am in the police academy; I enrolled about a month before you came back. I'm over halfway done. And, I have been working side jobs here and there. I have almost 10 grand saved up. I was planning on using to put a down payment on a house. But, I was planning on moving in with you, since your mom left you the house. Now that ten grand can go toward the baby. And are you forgetting your trust fund will be accessible in a couple of weeks?"

"You're joining the police force! I'm so proud of you. When did you figure all of this out?"

"While you were sleeping. Look, I love you. Everything is going to be okay. And if it's not we have a werecoyote, an alpha, a kitsune, an Argent, and all of parents looking out for this kid, okay. We're here now are you ready to go in."

"God, I love you. And yes I'm ready. Let's go check on our baby."

A/N: I know Stiles is usually the paranoid one, but I wanted to shift the roles a bit. I feel that it portrays Lydia's character as a new mom better. Stiles is always there for here and to reassure her when she needs it, but I promise it will make sense. Start leaving gender suggestions with names below. Also, I like to separate my chapters by scenes which is why they are not entirely long. But, I feel it makes more sense this way.


	4. Chapter 4

After coaxing Lydia out of the car, they entered the hospital.

"Hello, we'd like to check in to see Dr. Montgomery, in maternity." Stiles told the woman at the reception desk.

"Yes, Lydia Martin for 12:00 pm."

Stiles nods, while Lydia is in the bathroom.

"It will be the fifth floor."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Waiting by the elevator, Stiles began thinking about all the possible things that could be wrong already, then interrupted by Lydia.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." And then they entered the elevator.

The floor was filled with expectant mothers and fathers. Stiles went and checked in as Lydia took a seat. They were bombarded with a mountain of paperwork regarding both of their medical histories, and their families medical histories, and questions regarding their sex lives and allegories. The paperwork was extremely thorough. After 15 minutes, the nurse in the baby pink scrubs called Lydia in. They had her undress and change into a gown, drew some blood, took a pap smear, had her pee in a cup. Basically, they conducted a full body workup. Afterwards, Stiles was allowed back in the room waiting for the doctor with his fiancée.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. They just ran the normal tests, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

"Are you starting to freak out?"

"No, no I am not. But, I mean what if something's wrong or what if something happens?"

"Stiles, everything is going to be okay. We have had enough crap to last a lifetime it has to get easier from there?"

"You mean from the psychopathic werewolves, the pack of alphas, a demented wendigo, crazy doctors, a pack of chimeras, and a supernatural hit list?" he replied sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly." Lydia joked, followed by a gentle kiss. There was then a knock on the door. A tall, respectable brunette walks in the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"So you must be the father. I'm Dr. Montgomery." She extends her hand to Stiles.

"Yes. Stiles." He shakes her hand.

"Okay, so Lydia you are definitely pregnant, about 8-9 weeks along. And everything looks perfect. I'm going to do an ultrasound, and you should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat."

All of a sudden a fast, strong beat fills the room. And as soon as they heard the heartbeat to their baby, the water came flowing out of their tearducts. They sat in awe to the miracle they had created. Stiles leaned down and kissed Lydia on her forehead and wiped away her tears, while dripping a couple on her porcelain complexion. He stroked her hair as the doctor showed them the flickering on the screen. "I love you" he whispered. Lydia absorbing the perfection of the moment, plants a kiss on his hand that was currently interlocked with hers, acknowledging his whisper.

"Would you like a picture?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please."

"I will see you soon." Montgomery said after handing Lydia the sonogram.

As they left the examination room, you could see the pure joy and tenderness they had for each other. Even a blind man could see how in love they were. As they left the hospital, Melissa caught glance of them. Approaching to stop them, she saw this peace between them. Stiles was like her son, and no she didn't want him having a kid out of wedlock, but even she couldn't see why not in that moment. They were happier and more in love than anyone she had seen in a while, and somehow she felt at peace.

When they got to the parking lot, they just sat in the car together for a while, and then the phone rang. It was Scott. They hadn't told him yet, and his mom was sworn to secrecy.

"Hey man, what's up?" Stiles said.

"I was just wondering where we were meeting for dinner?"

"Where do you want to go?" Stiles whispered to Lydia.

"Some place outside, it's a beautiful day." She whispered back.

"The Grille, sound good?" Stiles asked Scott and Lydia. She nodded.

"Yeah, great."

"Okay, see you there."

They arrived before Scott, and Lydia had to pee. Stiles got a table.

"Hey man." Scott said. Stiles stood up and greeted his friend."

"So, I have news." Stiles said as they sat down. Lydia approached they table.

"Hey, Scott" she said hiding her engagement ring.

"Hey, Lydia." Scott replied. "You have to join us, Stiles has news."

Lydia smirked. "Okay" and she sat next to Stiles.

Stiles grabbed her hand under the table. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, and placed his hand on her abdomen before intertwining her fingers with his. Stiles tried hard not to smile, and then exhaled strongly.

"Are you alright, man? Whatever it is we won't be mad." Scott assured him.

"Did you know, Stiles is almost finished with the police academy." Lydia interrupted buying him some time.

After a deep breath, Stiles started. "At the wedding I" Scott cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. Can you be quiet for a minute." Scott listened in.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Oh… it's just that someone's heartbeat is really fast, and I don't know whose it is. I mean it's just the three of us out here right now and there are four heartbeats. And I don't know where it's coming from."

Lydia could see Scott getting worried. She didn't know why he hadn't pieced it together yet, and Stiles was sitting like a baboon.

"Look, Scott. Me and Lydia hooked up at the wedding, and now she's pregnant, and we're engaged, and we're moving in together, my dad doesn't know yet, and yes we already told your mom." Stiles blurted rapidly in a breath.

"Huh." Scott replied unable to decipher a word he had just said.

Stiles reached in his pocket for the sonogram, and reached for Lydia's hand, then placed them both on the table. "We're pregnant, and engaged." Stiles repeated. Lydia smiled.

"Would you be the godfather?" she asked.

"This isn't a joke, right?"

"No, Scott. Ask Lydia she has the bladder to prove it."

"Heyy." She said defensively, playfully slapping Stiles on the arm.

"The fourth heartbeat." Scott replies.

Scott stands up, and exits the booth. Lydia gets up after him, holding Stiles' hand as he slides his way out the booth.

"I'm so happy for you guys." He says pulling Lydia in for a hug.

"Dude, I can't believe you held on to the ring this entire time."

"Congrats dude."

"So, Scott would you be my best man? And part of that means, not allowing my dad to kill me when I tell him"

"Of course, and I'll honored be the godfather too."

"Who else was I going to ask, Jackson?" Lydia gave Stiles the look.

"Now, that's over… I'm starving. This whole eating for two thing is going to make me fat." She laughs.

"Yes, babe. We can order." Stiles replies kissing her hand.

"So how far along are you?"

"About 8 ½ weeks."

"Are you guys excited?"

"At first, I was freaked out. I mean we both were. When I called Stiles, I couldn't even say anything. But, then he told me he loved me, and he loved our baby, then I knew it would all be okay."

"I'm just mad, I had to knock you up to get you to marry me." Stiles joked.

"Nature calls" Lydia said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Honestly, Scott I am freaked out. I mean we both are, it's our first kid. But, Lydia makes it easy for me. I woke up with her in my arms, before she told me. And, I knew that it was finally our time. So, waited until she woke up and went to shower, and I ran to the jeep to get the ring. This is new territory. I love this baby. I have never been this happy."

"I'm happy for you, Stiles. I'm glad you guys found your way back to each other."

"We're you boys talking about me."

"Hey, you alright?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a little tired."

"No morning sickness?"

"Just had to pee." She reassures him as she stifles a yawn.

"I swear he's never letting me out of his site."

"You bet, I'm not." He replied, sealed with a kiss.

"Get a room." Scott scoffed jokingly.

"I've got to get back to the clinic. But I will talk to you later. Congrats again guys"

"Thanks" Stiles replied.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

After they left the restaurant, Stiles and Lydia headed home.

"Let's call it a night" Stiles said only to find Lydia passed out on the couch. He carried her to bed, took off her shoes, and helped half-awake Lydia change into something comfortable. "I love you" she whispered raspily. "I love you too" he replied. After she was asleep, Stiles headed out to buy some baby books.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She immediately thought he had bailed. She thought he left her alone to raise their baby. When also of a sudden she heard a banging sound, followed by "SHIT". She walked out towards the living room.

"Stiles", she said groggily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just hit my foot on the lamp." He replied.

"What's the bag for?" pointing to the bag in Stiles hand.

"Ummm… I went shopping after you fell asleep."

"I see that. Why?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me about what?" Lydia asked as Stiles motioned for her to come sit down on the couch.

Reaching for her hand, not looking her in the eye, Stiles said "I'm freaking out, Lyds."

"I wanted to be calm and collected for you, but all I have been doing since I proposed is wigging out. What if, something goes wrong? What if something happens? What if we aren't ready? What if she's born early? Or if something happens to you? Or what if you realize you are way out of my league and leave me? What if our baby is a banshee or something?" Stiles rambled.

Lydia leaned in for a kiss, figuring it was the best way to shut him up. After the passionate kiss they exchanged. Lydia looked him straight in the eyes, squeezed his hand, and spoke calmly.

"I love you more than words can describe. I am not leaving. Everything is going to be fine. And in seven or so months we will have an adorable little baby. Okay. I am freaking out too. But, this will only work is we BOTH communicate with each other. It's not just us anymore, it's us and munchkin, and we haven't been us in a while. We have a lot of catching up and preparing to do. TOGETHER. So, what did you buy anyway."

He pulls out the collection of baby books, a wrapped gift box with a card attached that says " _Don't freak out. Promise. Look at Lydia's left hand. Now open the box."_

"What's in the box?" she asked.

"Open it" he exclaims. Lydia opens the box and sees a white onesie that reads " _World's greatest grandpa"_ with a little pocket with a police badge on it. "Wait, what's the other box for?"

Stiles hands her the unopened box with the card that says "To Lydia". Her eyes start tearing up before she opens the box. Inside is a picture frame of their sonogram. The picture frame is silver with two slots for pictures and the words "our little miracle" printed on it. Lydia so wrapped up in the first present doesn't notice Stiles bringing the next present.

"I know it's not Tiffany's or something, but I still think you'll like it. Inside this box there are saltine crackers, ginger ale, various kinds of tea, and a fuzzy robe.

"Thanks, Stiles." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet. We have to tell my dad tomorrow. I told him he can meet my girlfriend"


	6. Chapter 6

"So…what if he freaks out and shoots me?" Stiles rambles panicked.

"He won't shoot you." Lydia replies nonchalantly.

"Well, what if—"Lydia cuts Stiles off.

"Look, we have been parked outside your house for an hour. I have to pee, you do remember I'm a human incubator now. Stiles, as much as I would love your dad's approval, we are still having a baby, and he can't change that. Plus, I'm the one that's supposed to be freaking out."

"Why should you be freaking out? You can't hurt a pregnant lady. Maybe, I should use you as a shield."

"Do you want my bladder to explode inside the Jeep, or can we go now? She replies annoyed.

"FINE. We can go." He replies grabbing the box and opening the door for Lydia.

Stiles reaches for Lydia's hand before approaching the door. He unlocks the door and Lydia sprints to the bathroom. "Dad, I'm home."

"Hey, Dad. I brought you something. But you can't open it until my girlfriend comes back."

"Fiancée." Lydia yells approaching the kitchen where Stiles and his dad were.

"Fiancée? Have I met her? Stiles, what is going on?"

"Hi, Sheriff." Lydia says nervously.

"Lemme guess, fiancée?" Sheriff asks.

"Guilty as charged. You can open the box now." Lydia squeals.

"Stiles was so nervous about telling you and I kept insisting that he had nothing to worry about, right? Because, we both know that Stiles overreacts." Lydia continues as he pulls the onesie out of the box.

"So this is why you finally asked her." The Sherriff jokes.

"Well, we both know how long I have wanted to ask her, I just gave her a reason not to say no."

"Heyyy." Lydia replies.

Sherriff hugs Lydia. "Welcome to the family, and good luck you're going to need it."

The evening continues over dinner. The Sherriff interrogates the couple about their plans to take care of the baby, just the basics like _Where are you guys going to live, etc._ Lydia informs the Sheriff about the house she inherited when her mom died, and the generous trust fund her grandmother left her. She explained that since she received scholarships for all her tuition she didn't have to dip into it, not that would make a big dent in it.

Stiles stared at her dumbfounded. He knew her family was wealthy, and that she probably got a large payout when her mom died but, he had no idea how big. Though he was thankful. His kids and wife get to live in the house she grew up in and they get to live in a mansion. It was a win-win situation. He just watched her talk. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt.

At the conclusion of the meal, they decided to stay the night in Stiles's room. She had slipped into one of his T-shirts and seen the Sheriff off. He had the night shift that day. By time Stiles was ready for bed Lydia was curled up on the side of the bed waiting for him.

"Hey, babe. I thought you would be asleep."

"I didn't want to fall asleep just so you would have to move so the you can sleep in the middle of the bed."

"You remember that?"

"I'm a genius remember? So, are we going to spoon or what?"

Stiles made no objections and slid his arms around her tiny frame, and abruptly stopped. "Hey babe, are your boobs getting bigger?" He hadn't noticed. She most wore one of his tee shirts around the house and had started wearing loose-fitting tops. "Yes, Stiles. It sucks. They're sore and tender, and they are making my back hurt." She replied annoyed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked caringly.

"Because, we've been us again all of two seconds…and I…I… I mean you've been helping me through all the morning sickness, and… I just don't want to mess up anything. When I told I was pregnant, I needed you to hold me forever before I could even think." Lydia sniffled.

"I am in this for the long haul. I will be there every time to hold your hair back. Or massage whatever hurts that day. I am going to be your husband, okay. We are in this together. So, stop okay. If you're in pain, I want to know about it. I love you." Stiles wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Damn you, hormones." Lydia said as the tears continued to roll down her face. Stiles planted a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want me to see what I can do about that back pain?" Stiles asked mischievously.

Stiles cupped her breasts in his hands and caressed them with his tongue. His tongue twirled around her nipples, and Lydia felt herself falling into him. He pulled her small frame into his body, running his hands up her back. Lydia let out a moan as she arched her back into his chest, her plump cherry lips formed an O in delight. She needed this. She had forgotten how amazing it felt—how amazing it felt to be with him. It was primal and earthshattering. Stiles moved his lips slowly up her back as they tossed and turned.

After their lovemaking session, Lydia turned to him in tears. "God." She said.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked apologetically.

She grabbed his hand from her face. "No, that was amazing. I'm just so in love with you. I mean you mean more to me than I have ever felt. I love this baby more than words can describe. And gave me her."

"Her?"

"Yeah I think it's going to be a girl." She said as she stifled a yawn.

"I love you, Lyds." He said as he stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Buried in a nest of strawberry blonde hair, Stiles awoke with Lydia nestled into his chest as pounded the alarm clock. _Back to the real world._ He thought. It was his first day back at the Police Academy. He had taken a sick leave to deal with the pregnancy. Part of him felt bad leaving Lydia by herself, but she would resent him if he put his life on hold. Becoming a deputy was no longer about following in his father's footsteps, but now it was his chance to make something of himself after the war.

He and Scott had enlisted after high school. Scott saw it as a way to make a difference and a way to pay for vet school. Stiles, on the other hand, needed to belong to something after Lydia dumped him. He didn't know what he was going to do after high school. He couldn't afford to go to a good school. His grades suffered after the split. He lost his scholarships. He needed some direction. Scott had depended on Stiles since they were in elementary school. Stiles needed his best friend, so they served their time. He and Scott had made a pact that they wouldn't let the war change them entirely.

They looked after each other. Stiles kept that ring on his dog tags. He had faith they would find their way back to each other. She kept him going. Out there you latch on to anything you can…you find your anchor. Stiles was Scott's anchor.

They didn't talk about what happened out there. Their bond kept them sane. Scott had made it into vet school. Stiles had gotten his degree in Criminology. Lydia had gone to graduate school. Stiles knew that if they were meant to be they would make it back to each other… and they did. But, he still had the dreams. The nightmares reminding him of his time.

Stiles had been captured during his time in duty. It took Scott days to find him. Stiles had the bullet wounds and scars to prove it. The ones on his face had faded but the ones in his chest and back were clear as day.

But, Lydia had to mourn the death of her mother alone. Everyone had left her. She didn't blame them, but it didn't change the facts. That's when she started spending time with Melissa and the Sheriff. They looked out for her, helped her pack up her mom's stuff. Still, she couldn't imagine what Scott and Stiles went through out there.

In the present:

Stiles started to work his way out of the bed, paying careful attention not to wake Lydia. Stiles's stuff was still in boxes. He shuffled around the living room downstairs to find the box titled "Academy". Once he found it he took a shower in the downstairs bathroom, so he wouldn't wake her.

Upstairs, Lydia felt around for Stiles's silhouette and found an empty bed. She woke up and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she walked out to the kitchen downstairs and heard the shower. She started breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, basically an entire breakfast buffet, while sucking on a while drinking raspberry tea to calm her stomach. Lydia was thankful for the herbs Deaton had given her to cope with the nausea. After she finished cooking, Stiles walked out the bathroom.

"Lydia." He called walking with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, deputy." She replied.

"I thought you were sleeping. I tried to be extra quiet."

"I know… I just felt you weren't in bed and woke up."

"By the size of this breakfast, I see that Deaton's magic herbs are working."

"So, do you like?" she says gesturing to her breakfast trays.

"Yes. Thank you." He said, sealing it with a kiss."

"Any big plans today?"

"Yes, actually. Since, you want to get married before the baby is born. I am going dress shopping today."

"Are you sure you want to get married the quickly? I want to get married before the baby is born but I want even more for you to have your dream wedding."

"Well, what if we have a small wedding with our families and then a vow renewal after the baby is born."

"If you want?" Stiles replies, half-heartedly.

"See this way, I can plan a small ceremony before I start showing and then get the big dress later."

"Your wish is my command, Lyds. Crap. I have to go. Love You." He kisses her and darts out the door.


End file.
